


Better Hike up that Skirt

by To_Shiki



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull keeps referring to Dorian's robe as a dress out in the field and realizes that Dorian likes it. He approaches Dorian one night and hikes his robe up and makes him hold it up while he teases him. Dorian likes it when Bull refers to his asshole as his pussy and gets off on the dirty talk that ensues.</p><p>DAI kink meme prompt again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Hike up that Skirt

 

“Better hike up that skirt, mage boy!”

The first time he says it he’s met with an indigent squawk and a cold shoulder.

“Careful you don’t trip over your hems, little ‘vint!”

Second time the huff of dismissal is accompanied by flushed cheeks and sharp gaze quickly averted. 

“Gonna be hard getting all that blood and gunk outta your dress, huh?  Bet the maids back at Skyhold could give you some pointers, big guy!”

Third time’s the charm like everyone claims.  This time those piercing eyes lock with his, corner of his lips quirking up in invitation.  As the rest of camp settles down for the night Dorian hikes up his robes mockingly and wonders off into the foliage, words of privacy falling on deaf ears.

Knowing how private the mage actually is, the Iron Bull waits a few minutes before joining him.  He passes the time by stowing his belongings in their tent and pocketing a vial of slick.  No one misses the shit eating grin he’s wearing as he retraces Dorian’s steps.  Sera hollers out encouragement from her place in front of the fire.

Approaching silently he gets to the mage just as he’s finishing his business.  Right after the sigh of relief and before he can tuck himself back in Bull rushes him.  Strong arms wrap around Dorian’s waist, picks him up and twirls him around to face another tree.

“Well, at least you do have _some_ manners,” Dorian wheezes out as he’s set down.  The ends of his robes are pushed up around his armpits before he can get anything else out. 

“Keep ‘em up there.”

The growled order has him snapping to attention.  Fistfuls of fabric keep his robes up and out of the way.  Calloused hands tug and nudge his hips this way and that until his legs are spread wide to show off his perfectly round ass.  An aroused gasp escapes him as Bull yanks his leggings down around his knees.  Stitching threaten to snap, forcing him to draw his knees closer together without moving his feet.

Bull gropes his ass, rumbling low in his chest in approval at the breathy groans it pulls from the mage.  Mindful of his knee he kneels down and spreads those perfect bronze cheeks.  “Been a long mission, haven’t been able to find any pussy as decent as this one to fuck in too long.”

“Not a-a _pussy_!”  Dorian’s protest is weak and betrayed by how his cock twitches in interest.

“Yeah?  I bet it tastes like one!”  The Iron Bull presses his face flush against Dorian’s asshole, shoving his tongue in as deep as he can.  A quick readjusting of his hold keeps Dorian from squirming away as he fucks him with tongue.   He pulls back enough to declare, “Yup!  Definitely tastes just like all the pussy I eat at the ‘Rest.”

Little nips with sharp teeth around the clenching muscle has Dorian crying out impatiently.  Trying to spread his legs wider to give the qunari more room reminds him that he’s trapped by his leggings.  “Can’t taste…just like those wenches!” he objects.  He tilts his hips back to shove his ass back in Bull’s face.  “Bred for perfection!  Have another taste and you’ll see!”

 Bull tongue fucks him until his hole’s dripping with his saliva.  He frees a hand to reach under and squeeze Dorian’s balls quickly.  “You’re right,” he agrees, standing.  A hard slap to the upturned ass and Dorian’s dribbling precome down his cock onto the grass below.  The vial’s removed from his pocket.  “Your pussy does taste much better than the tavern girls’.”  Bull opens just the lacings of his trousers and tugs his cock and balls free.  Slicking up his fingers he shoves two thick digits in, roughly stretching the mage open.  “Thick your pussy will take my fat cock as well as theirs’ too?”

Dorian tries to scoff in disgust at being compared to peasants.  Its cut short as short nails lightly scratch at the little bundle of nerves deep within.  “If you don’t hurry up…you won’t get to find out!”  His neglected cock’s dribbling out more and more precome at each mention of his pussy.  At this rate he’ll come untouched.

“That eager to have your pussy stretched out, huh?”  Bull quickly removes his fingers and slicks up his straining cock.  “Just can’t wait to have my nice, big cock wrecking that tight, virgin pussy of yours, can you?”  He’s got the head pressing lightly against the gaping hole, spit and slick shining in the weak moonlight.

Bracing himself against the trunk of the tree, Dorian wiggles his ass teasingly.  “Oh?  You think yours is the first to pound my pussy?”  He nearly loses his grip on his robes when the head, just the head, the bastard, breaches him.  “How do you know I don’t have men lined up at my door?”  Another inch of that deliciously thick cock slides in.  “How do you know I don’t have faceless men fucking my perfect pussy multiple times a night?”  Having his legs trapped close together emphasizes the qunari’s girth.

“Because,” Bull grunts, “it would be much easier for me to get my cock in your sweet pussy if those tiny human cocks were loosening it up for me.”  He fucks slowly into Dorian’s ass, thoughtfully pouring more slick onto his cock when he pulls out halfway.  Tossing it aside he pushes in until the rough fabric of his trousers scratch against Dorian’s ass.  “Aaahhh, yeah!”  He pulls back until just the head’s still within Dorian’s warmth before slamming home, balls slapping loudly against Dorian’s.

Rough tree bark scraps against the side of Dorian’s face as the Bull pounds into him.  Each thrust causes his neglected cock to bounce against his stomach, leaving drops of fluid behind.  How he wishes to reach down and jerk himself off to Bull’s near punishing rhythm.  But he wasn’t told to let go of his robes.

Hearing the mage’s whines increase in pitch Bull leans in and whispers, “Is my fucking your tight little pussy not enough for you, big boy?  You want me to reach around and let you fuck my hand?”  He slides his hands around, getting a good grip where thighs meets hips.  The new grip shifts his angle so he hits Dorian’s prostate with each stroke.  “Try and get off just from my cock in your pussy.  If you haven’t by the time I flood your nice _virginal_ pussy with my come I’ll suck you off.”

Balls tightening Bull picks up speed.  “Suck you off -grunt- after I’ve eaten out your tasty, thoroughly _wrecked_ **_pussy_** _!_ **”** With one last thrust he buries himself to the hilt and comes, filling Dorian’s ass to the brim like he promised.

A broken wail pierces the still night as Dorian manages to come untouched.  Ropes of come strip the bark as his balls empty.  Bull, ever the gentleman, assists with a hand crudely massaging his balls for every last drop.  Once he catches his breath, Bull pulls his softening cock out and admires his handiwork. 

Asshole gaping wide, white come cooling against dark skin.  Three fingers scrape up the come leaking out and shove it back in.  “If only you could see how well your pussy here holds all my come.”  A pleased sigh.  “I think I’ll wait until we get back to camp to eat you out.”

The idea of having the whole of camp, the Inquisitor!, seeing him with come gushing out his ass both arouses him and has him tensing up in fear.  “No!  No, I’m not some tavern wench to share with everyone,” he begs.  Legs weak from release threaten to buckle.  He’s saved by those calloused hands bracing him up by his ass again as Bull once more kneels down.

A warm, wet tongue laving against his hole has him near weeping in relief.  Quick work’s made of eating Dorian out.  Bull can feel the tremors in his legs increasing with each swipe of his tongue.  He gets what he can out, standing and leaning against Dorian’s back before he can straighten up.  Sealing their lips together he shoves his come into Dorian’s willing mouth.

Trapped where he was Dorian eagerly licks every trace of Bull’s come from the qunari.  He swallows the load down thickly, smacking his lips in satisfaction when Bull pulls away for air.  Without moving away Bull tugs Dorian’s leggings back up and gently tucks him away.  The robes next, tugged out of the white-knuckled grip the mage still had on them. 

Once Dorian’s sorted, he moves back enough to let the man stand on his own.  On wobbly legs, Dorian turns so he can fall to his knees, face at just the right height.  Without any urging he cleans off the soft cock with tongue, tiny kitten licks tantalizing in how through he was being.

Bull’s half hard with both hands in Dorian’s hair by the time he’s cleaned.  With a smug grin Dorian shoves him back into his trousers and laces them tightly closed.  A loving pat at the tenting.  To stand he has to grab onto Bull’s belt and pull himself up.  Looking up into that single eye he comments, “I don’t know if I can make it back to camp on my own.  You know,” he drawls out, single finger trailing around one of Bull’s exposed nipples, “if you carry me back without drawing too much attention I’ll let you rip my dress off in our tent.”

Bull’s hands are flexing at his sides.  He’s fully hard in his trousers again at the thought of having Dorian completely naked beneath him.  His hearing crackles out when “Even let you play with my titties,” gets tacked on.

Dorian’s thrown over Bull’s shoulder a split second later.  One hand holds him in place by his thigh.  The other has a bruising grasp on his ass, fingers digging into the crack. 

True to his training, the Iron Bull gets them back to camp and in their tent before anyone has the chance to realize how quiet the forest had become.  Although everyone knew they were back by the wailing and grunting shaking their tent half the night.

 


End file.
